Euthanasia
by ChimamareNoTsuki
Summary: "LOOK AT ME!" I screamed. He stayed there, emotionless, unmoving, uncaring. My husband had died, I had realized in that one moment. He was gone. All that was left was his dull, metallic eyes and a hollow feeling in my heart. The day Inuyasha had died, my husband had died with him.
1. Chapter 1

Rin

The day Inuyasha died of an illness my husband left in the morning. He had heard from granny Kaede a week before and he hadn't decided to go and visit him until the day he passed away. I was concerned for Sesshomaru. Ever since we married he had always told me when he would be leaving and would kiss me good-bye. That day he left without a word and without a kiss.

He came back in the evening completely drenched from rain that had come unexpectedly from the east and he held a long object wrapped in cloth. He said nothing to me as he entered our bedroom. He had simply walked over to the sliding door leading to our garden, opened it, and collapsed into a sitting position on the porch. His eyes were dull and he stared emotionlessly at the rain. I said nothing, simply walked over to him, kissed the top of his wet hair and went to bed in our large western-style bed he had gotten me for my eighteenth birthday.

That was a week ago. He still remained completely silent.

"Sesshomaru," I began quietly one day, talking only to his back as his face wouldn't turn to me. I had become worried when he had stopped eating and had tried talking to him. He hadn't moved from his spot on the porch in days and was still clinging onto the object wrapped in cloth.

"Sesshomaru," I tried again. I was surprised to here that my voice had cracked and that tears had begun to fall down my face. I had begun panicking out of desperation.

"Please Sesshomaru," I cried. He didn't move a muscle.

"LOOK AT ME!" I screamed. He stayed there, emotionless, unmoving, uncaring. My husband had died, I had realized in that one moment. He was gone. All that was left was his dull, metallic eyes and a hollow feeling in my heart.

The day Inuyasha had died, my husband had died with him.

A week after that I visited Kagome on AhUn in hopes that I could . . . I'm exactly not sure what I could do. I suppose that I had only wanted to get away from Sesshomaru and his blank gaze. So as I walked up the hill to her hut that she and Inuyasha had built, I knew something was wrong when I heard crying. It was the shriek of a baby, whom I recognized as Inume, Inuyasha's and Kagome's child. I ran to the hut that was now only a few feet away and pushed the straw door mat aside.

In the middle of the room was Inume, lying on her stomach and crying her eyes out. In the corner I could see a shadowed dangling figure. I walked closer, unsure of what it was. My heart wrenched when I saw the blank look in Kagome's dead eyes. I shrieked and stepped back. Instantly I grabbed Inume and ran out of the hut. I didn't look back as I rode away on AhUn, holding Inume close to my chest as tears ran out of my wide eyes. I was never able to get the image of Kagome's dead body dangling from a rope out of my mind.

When I got back to the castle that Sesshomaru and I lived in, none of the servants said anything as I walked to our room holding the, now sleeping, half-demon child. I simply entered, set Inume down on the bed, went out on our porch, grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, and screamed into his sleeve.

The sickness started a few days after that. I had begun waking up in the morning and would have to run to the garden to puke. This continued for a few weeks until the doctor that Jaken (Sesshomaru's personal servant) had ordered here, came. I was told one of the most shocking things on that spring afternoon when the doctor arrived:

I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin

It had been a month since I discovered I had been pregnant, and since then Sesshomaru had been moved into a separate room. He was still in a comatose state and because of that I had to take on the responsibility of the head of the clan, a matter that had caused an uproar throughout the western dog-demon tribe. It is in this time, now, that I am especially thankful for the presence of Master Jaken.

I had expected him, more than anyone, to be in a complete state of hysteria because of Sesshomaru's coma, but instead he begun to aid me in my duties as head and given me time to raise Inume. When I asked him why, one day, he simply answered that it was because I needed to focus on "mothering Lord Sesshomaru's child". It appears as though over the years that I have grown, Master Jaken has matured as well.

It was about two weeks ago when I began to investigate my husband's case. All the demon-medics in our home had reported that there was nothing unusual about his body, which was strange. He was completely healthy; it was all in his mind. Hearing this I summoned a demon spirit-doctor from the far west and am still waiting for the doctor to arrive, hopeful that this was the cure.

With all this spare time I was able to play and spend time with Inume. I had decided to take her in the moment I had found her mother dead, and besides, my newly-found maternal insticts wouldn't let me do otherwise.

I would often take her out to our garden or to see Sesshomaru, telling her that he was her uncle and that he loved her (which I honestly believe he would). She would often giggle and play with his hair whenever I let her sit next to him. She would burrow her nose into it and lick the sides of his cheeks affectionately. I would often cry when this happened; scared that by the time I had our own child he would still be asleep. I missed my husband so much that it hurt.

By the time the spirit doctor had arrived my morning sickness had reduced from daily to maybe twice a week, meaning I was better suited to move around during the day. I greeted the doctor at the gate to our estate as soon as she arrived and led him directly to Sesshomaru's room. The doctor was a woman, I discovered, who had long black hair that went to the ground, pale blue skin, pointed ears, and small squinty eyes. She was very soft spoken and had mild wrinkles on her face.

She had brought a large assortment of medicines when she arrived and she had requested that I stay out of the room when she examined him as some of the incense she was using was too strong for humans. Me, especially, since I was pregnant.

I waited outside for about an hour before she exited the room. It was only for an instant, but I was able to smell the incense as the door was opened. I had to run outside to keep from puking on the floor. My assistants held my hair back for me.

I was brought water and was given a large pillow to sit on while I waited to talk to the doctor. She had been looking especially troubled when she sat down across from me in the separate room we had been given to converse.

"Has your husband, by any chance, encountered any sort of high spiritually powered being that would wish him any harm?" I stared at her.

"Are you familiar with my husband, Ms. Yumihiko?" I asked in a lowered voice. I looked down at my, now growing, stomach and began running a hand over it. She continued,

"Although he's a wonderful man in my eyes, not very many people like him, and it is very possible that he had multiple enemies like that." The doctor sighed and leaned back onto her arms. She brought a hand up and scratched her chin.

"Lady Rin, your husband is trapped." She said finally.

"What?" I whispered, eyes wide.

"There is an extreme turmoil going on inside your husband's soul. It seems that he's been cursed, but what the curse is I have no idea." Tears began streaming down my face as the hope that he would come back became smaller and smaller.

"I-is there any way we can bring him back?" I hiccupped. She was silent and I let out a pained sob.

"Yes, there is." She said lowly. I stared expectantly.

"It is very dangerous, though, because I am unaware of what the curse is exactly. It would be very potentially dangerous to bring him out as I have no idea what happened to him."

"P-please," I cried desperately, "just do it! It might be selfish of me, but I want, no, I _need_ my husband back right now." She nodded silently in understanding. We talked a little while longer before we made our way back to Sesshomaru's room. She wasn't using her incense any longer so I was able to go in the room when she did the procedure.

She sat down next to his unconscious body and leaned over him. I almost shouted in protest when she leaned closer to his face, but stopped when I realized she had just been placing her forehead on his own. I watched in wonder and in anticipation, clenching the fabric of my yukata tightly.

It was like this for several moments before, for the first time in months, two pairs of golden eyes opened to the world. They were golden and bright, not dull as they had been for the last several weeks. I let out a sob as I ran over to him, tears streaming down my face. I hugged him and the doctor moved out of the way as I snuggled into his clothing.

"Rin?" he questioned lowly. I nodded into his chest.

"I missed you, Sesshomaru." I whispered into his garments.

"Rin," this time the tone of his voice slightly worried me. I looked up.

"What are you talking about," he looked confused, "I'm Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha

I had been in that dark place for a long time, I guessed, because when I opened my eyes Rin was crawling all over me, crying, and calling me 'Sesshomaru'. Yeah, I had heard that we looked alike, but for his own wife to mistake me as him? That's just ridiculous! I grabbed her shaking shoulders her and held her up so we met eye to eye. I was kinda freaked out at how light she was.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I asked. She had been staring at me strangely since I had corrected her on who I was.

"S-Seshomaru?" she tried again hesitantly. Something was wrong. I could smell Rin's fear and confusion as if someone had put an onion under my nose. It was strong. Instantly, I leaped up out of the cot I had been laying in, gently pushing Rin aside. That's when I noticed it, the lack of a left arm, and the presence of magneta stripes on my right one. My eyes widened.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I stared at my unfamiliar arm. Instantly an unwanted thought entered my mind and I ran from the room, pushing past a blue lady and with Rin's widened brown eyes on my back. I began running wildly through the large house I was in, ignoring the looks of shock from all of the servants of the home. I needed a mirror or anything that I could use to look at myself.

I quickened my steps through the house and almost flew into a wall at the great speed I had achieved. This couldn't be happening, I had thought weekly. I needed to get out of the house. I looked around me, trying to get a scent of where the nearest exit was.

_**To your right, third door down the hall.**_ A mysterious, and oddly familiar voice stated hurriedly in my mind. At first I didn't question it, and just ran in the direction that I had been told. I only began to wonder, though, when I had opened the instructed door to find a garden. It was large and beautiful, full of cheery-blossom and willow trees and covered in lush, trimmed grasses and large bushes. In the middle was a large fountain surrounded by a rock garden. I ran over to it but stopped at the stone edge of the small décor. It took a moment to get past my hesitation and look into the water. Slowly I leaned over the surface and stared at the face in the water.

"What the fuck . . ." I mumbled.

_**What is the meaning of this . . .**_ The voice questioned, equally as confused. I didn't listen to it, though, I was too confused. In the reflection, there was a slim and beautiful pale face staring back. It had purple stripes on its cheeks, and a blue moon on it's forehead. Its eyes were a bright gold and on top of it's head was a mass of long silver hair being held up by a tie. I was Sesshomaru.

**Sorry, I'm having a little bit of a writer's block, that means a short chapter. ^ ^' Sorry!**

**-ChimamareNoTsuki**


	4. Chapter 4

?

I was there, but at the same time, as if the world around me was false, I wasn't there. I wasn't on the outside. I knew this. Every time my wife . . . my mate, came to me crying the past couple months, and I wasn't able to respond, I _knew_ I wasn't on the outside, else I would have embraced her immediately. Now, _he_ was on the outside; in my body, talking to _my_ mate. I had believed, in this moment that Rin called out to both of us as we stared in shock at our reflection, that I had never hated Inuyasha more.

Inuyasha

I was Sesshomaru.

I was Sesshomaru.

_I was Sesshomaru. IwasSesshomaruIwasSesshomaru IwasSesshomaruIwasSesshomaru IwasSesshomaru._

"Sesshomaru . . . "

I flinched and turned away from the pond surface to see the wide, worried eyes of _Sesshomaru's_ mate, Rin, staring at me from across the garden. It was right then, as she stood alone under one of the garden's cherry-blossom trees, that I began to notice how she looked. She looked small and, besides the small lump on her stomach, skinny. I gulped and began a steady pace towards the mate of my brother.

"I-I'm not Sesshomaru, Rin." I whispered quietly, trying to ignore the sad look of confusion on her face.

"B-but that's impossible," she tried desperately, stepping towards me with her arms out.

"You have to be Sesshomaru. You _have_ to be my husband." She sobbed in panic. She sighed shakily through the tears, placed both of her hands on my chest, and began to lean towards my face. An image of Kagome flashed in my mind and I instantly stepped away.

Rin

It was when he stepped away from me that I realized. He _was not_ my husband. Sesshomaru, no matter how angry or sad or tired or _drunk_, had always returned my kisses. _Always_. So as my husba- . . . no, Inuyasha, stepped away from me I realized that when the doctor had pulled out a soul from Sesshomaru's inner conflict, it was not my husband's soul she had pulled out. It was Inuyasha.

As I stared his face I began to recognize him as well. His eyes were lighter than my husbands, and wider. His nose was scrunched up as he wore a mask of confusion on his face. His lips were slightly parted in a frown. Sesshomaru never held his mouth open like that. This wasn't my husband.

"Is it really you, I-Inuya-" I stopped abruptly. I couldn't say his name. Part of me was still in denial.

"Yeah," he said back tensely. I shuddered. I had just tried to kiss Inuyasha.

?

She had just tried to kiss Inuyasha. I felt myself slowly staring to growl.

"**You **_**stupid**_** half-breed.**"

Rin

"Did you just hear something?" Inuaysha asked, breaking the ice. I shook my head quietly.

"U-um," I stuttered nervously, "Sorry for trying to . . . you know-"

"Kiss me?" he offered. I nodded, blushing in shame. We stood there for a couple more minutes, the spring breeze occasionally passing and pushing my hair to the side.

"Hey Rin?" Inuyasha called quietly.

"Yes?" I answered, head bowed.

"Why do you look so skinny? Pregnant women aren't supposed to be this skinny, are they? At least . . . Kagome wasn't when she was pregnant. Are you eating well?"

I froze. I still had to tell him about . . . _that_. My silence quickly made the situation awkward. Inuyasha was about to speak up again when a shrill cry was heard. We both whipped our heads towards the sounds origin and were surprised to see Inume being held by her dog-demon nursing maid in the doorway to the garden.

"My Lady, Mistress Inume wishes to be-" She stared at Inuyasha in shock and wonder.

"M-my Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize, I wasn't aware that you and the Lady were speaking. It is good to see you have recovered." She stuttered.

Inuyasha stayed quiet and stared at Inume. Without taking his eyes off of his child, Inuyasha asked me the question I had been dreading since I realized he was Sesshomaru's brother, not Sesshomaru.

"Rin," he whispered quietly, as if already knowing the answer, "Where is Kagome?"

I stayed silent as tears of the past began to resurface at the edges of my eyes. I instantly began to think back on my memories together with Kagome and her husband. How happy they were; the time I spent with them when I was young. I let out a sob. Inuyasha turned to me, and with my husband's face, with my husband's _body_, held back tears full of realization.

"Rin," he sobbed out, one of the oddest and most depressing things I had ever heard from my husband's voice, "Where is my wife?"

I fell to the ground and slowly began to wail my misery into my hands.

I didn't look up to watch, as Inuyasha walked silently, with my husband's body, out of the garden.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin

I wasn't sure what to do anymore. News of Sesshomaru's awakening quickly spread throughout the castle and several dog-demon officials had already demanded a meeting with him. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was in his body, and I had no idea where he had gone off to. I had no idea what to do about the officials. I had no idea what to do about Inume now that her father was back. I had no idea what to do about my husband, my _real_ one. I just had no idea anymore.

A loud rapping at our bedroom door caused me to look up from damp white fur of Sesshomaru's mokomoko as I sat up on our bed. I stared at the door in longing, hoping it was Sesshomaru yet knowing it wasn't. I hesitated. I didn't _really_ want to see anyone at the moment. It was slightly healing to let out all the crying I had pent up, and seeing someone was a stress I didn't need. It probably wasn't good for the baby.

The knocking continued as I stared miserably at the vibrating door.

"For goodness-sakes, girl! Let me in!" Jaken screeched. Instantly I consented, the vassal was a support currently needed.

"C-come in," I called out weakly. My throat hurt from crying and I was sure that my eyes were puffy and red. But, as it stood, I didn't care what Jaken saw. Instantly the sliding door was thrown open as the small green imp stepped in and entered. He looked slightly annoyed and I could tell he was about to reprimand me but stopped as he took in my appearance. His eyes met mine and the large yellow orbs softened. He sighed before walked over to my bedside and plopping down on the edge. He sighed again.

"You silly girl, you look terrible," he said pityingly. I frowned and was about to say something rude back before I realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to comfort me.

I gave a small smile and wiped the remainder of my tears away with my yukata sleeve. I let out a sad giggle.

"You really suck at moral support, master Jaken," I mumbled. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Speak for yourself, girl," he growled, "you're the one who's making a mess of milord's tail with your pathetic human tears! As his vassal I demand that you stop immediately as it is potentially harmful to you _and_ milord's heir." I looked down at my baby bump in slight worry before resting a hand over it.

"Rinomaru?" I questioned quietly.

"Yes, yes, master Rino- . . . Rinomaru!?" Jaken suddenly screeched out of his musing, "What kind of name is "Rinomaru"?" Jaken questioned. I glared.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned lowly. Jaken's snapped my way,

"It's repulsive! Where did you even get the idea to name the child that?"

"It's a mix of Sesshomaru's and my name! Do you have a problem with that, _master Jaken_?" I cried hotly.

"Of course I do, you harmanolly unbalanced woman!" He screamed back. He was standing now and it took his entire height plus him standing on his toes for him to look me in the eye. His green cheeks were puffed out and red and his yellow eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. I couldn't help myself. I giggled. That giggle quickly turned into snorting, full-out laughter as I fell on my back and clutched my stomach. It didn't take long for Jaken to let out a small giggle and start laughing too.

We both rolled around on my bed laughing for about two minutes before we fell on our backs and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet.

"You said it wrong," I said quietly through the silence. Jaken sighed.

"Said what wrong?" he questioned.

"'Hormonally'," I giggled.

"What are you talking about, girl? I pronounced the word completely accurate," he grumbled.

"No," I corrected, "You said 'harmanolly' not 'hormonally', you got o's and a's mixed up."

"Ah, whatever," Jaken said as he sat up on the bed and stood, "I came here to tell you we found milor- I mean the half-demon."

"You found him?" I asked eagerly, sitting up on the bed myself.

"Yes."

Tears began forming on the edges of my eyes as I bent down and gathered Jaken in my arms. He squeaked as I cried into his back.

"Thank you," I whispered as I let him go. He straitened his clothing out before turning on his heel and walking towards the door. I was barely able to hear what he whispered as he walked out.

"Harmanol," I grinned.

"It's 'hormonal'."

"Whatever!" he shouted from down the hallway.

As the room grew quiet I stood and made my way over to the other sliding door in the room; to our garden. I stepped outside and walked across the boards of our porch to my sandals that sat on the ground below. I slipped them on and walked across the grass to the large cherry blossom tree that stood erect in the middle of the garden. I clenched a fist over my chest while the other rested on my stomach.

"Please," I whispered, "please let Sesshomaru- and Inuyasha- let them both be okay."

Inuyasha

She was gone. My Kagome was gone. My _mate_. I had lost her. I looked up from my tears at the lake before me. I felt empty. Was this how _she_ felt before she died? Had I left her in _this_? This sadness? This pain? I felt so alone. Not even the face of my daughter, who looked exactly like Kagome, could make me feel better.

"Why did this happen?" I whispered hoarsely as I let my head fall into my hands.

"Kagome," I cried, "why did you leave me? WHY DID YOU GO, GOD DAMMIT!?" I stood up and jumped towards the tree line, tears streaming down my face. I needed to destroy something. Now.

"**What a disgusting sight."**

I stopped in my tracks. Where did the voice come from? I searched around me and was about to call out and find the speaker but was cut off.

"**I am not inclined to believe I am related to you, Inuyasha."**

"W-what?" I questioned. I turned and stared out at the lake, wet, golden eyes wide.

"Who there!?" I yelled. My voice echoed over the lake and through the woods. It was quiet for a moment.

"**Though I had hoped you weren't, it appears that you are only a **_**foolish**_** half-breed. I would think who I am would be obvious."**

Inuyasha stared at the water before gasping.

"S-Sesshomaru!?"

"**Finally, you have shown a semblance of intelligence."**


	6. Chapter 6

Rin

"Do you honestly think we can accept that answer, _my lady_?"

I flinched back as Roremaru, one of the members of the officials, barked at me. Slowly bringing my eyes forwards I looked into the older demon's aged golden eyes.

"Please," I pleaded, "you must believe me. Due to a curse, Sesshomaru is no longer in control of his body. Instead it's his brother, Inuyasha!" They all stared at me in muted skepticism. Tears began forming on the rims of my eyes and I felt my throat begin to clamp shut. _No_, I thought, _I need to be strong_. I gathered myself and stood in front of the twelve dog-demon officials a little straighter. "Please," I croaked.

They stayed quiet as they regarded me, their faces unchanged. I stared back also with pleading eyes. Finally one of them spoke.

"_This is ridiculous_." I recognized Kogamimaru, the 11th official on the other side of the room. He was younger than most of the rest of the officials, about Sesshomaru's age. Almost as beautiful. "You really think that we're going to believe _you_? Sesshomaru's human wench!?" Something stabbed at my heart as his tone escalated. "Knowing our _Lord_, he's probably off collecting another one of his special swords, or even better, _another human_." Anger shot through me as I rose to my full height. I hadn't minded the slander against me, but against my Lord I was going to stand for.

"How dare yo-"

"Speaking against our Lord and degrading our Lady can be taken as a grievous offense, Master Kogamimaru." A deep voice interrupted. I turned around and regarded the tall castle guard in wonder. He was slim and his pale white hair travelled down his back in a long, high ponytail. His face was slightly aged and had similar purple markings on his cheeks as my Lord meaning he was in a position of power. His face was different than Sesshomaru's, slightly more gruff and angular; in a more rugged way he was just as beautiful.

I stopped gawking at him for a moment to realize that the room had gone quiet.

"He is right, Kogamimaru," Roremaru reprimanded, "you must watch your tongue. Do not think that just because his Lordship isn't here that you can speak however you wish." Roremaru was old and his face was sagged with wrinkles, completely shadowing his eyes. He had a long white beard that ran down from his face down his chest, and his loose white hair –longer than the rest- ran and dragged at least five feet behind him. A flash of anger flashed onto Kogamimaru's face and disappeared just as quickly. Quietly, the younger demon bowed his head. I turned to the older demon and bowed my head in respect.

"Thank yo-" I tried to say, but I stopped when I felt a chilling wave of hatred.

"Do not thank me my Lady," Roremaru said darkly, "I am still disinclined to listen to your words." My open mouth slowly closed in defeat just as the door to the meeting room burst open and all eyes turned to it. The officials gasped and the guard that had spoken earlier immediately bowed. Slowly I turned just in time to see Inuyasha (still in Sesshomaru's body) run in. He seemed to be searching for something before I called out to him.

"Inuyasha!" I cried as I ran over to him. He stopped searching for a moment to regard me in what could only be described as annoyance and traces of eagerness.

"Rin, you little brat!" He growled as he swiftly brought a fist down on my head. Instantly I clutched it as I let out a hiss of pain.

"Hey, what'd you do that fo-"

"Stop complainin'!" He interrupted. "You should be grateful that I brought your damn, annoying-ass husband with me!" My eyes instantly opened as I looked up at Inuyasha's distracted self.

"W-what do you mean by that?" I questioned in disbelief. He grinned and jutted a thumb at himself.

"I can hear him," he declared. My eyes grew wide and I was about to ask another question when a loud voice boomed from across the room.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The 3rd official screeched. Inuyasha glanced at him once before completely ignoring him altogether. The official, in turn, looked completely scandalized when instead of responded he simply turned to me and began explaining again.

"Anyways, as I was saying, I can hear Sess-"

"I was talking to you, Half-breed!" The demon interrupted loudly. Inuyasha paused and rolled his eyes before turning to the man in obvious annoyance. The facial expression made him look closer to the real Sesshomaru than ever before.

"If I was really Sesshomaru I wouldn't just stand here and let you call me that." Inuyasha chuckled darkly. A form of dark aura had begun to form around him and it made me shiver as he spoke. "We could here you down the hall, y'know," Inuyasha said as a chilling grin formed on his lips, "and quite frankly Sesshomaru wasn't too happy about the way you talked to Rin." The noble immediately closed his lips in a tight line as he stayed quiet.

"Anyways, I can _hear_ Sesshomaru in my mind, meaning he's still in this body somewhere," Inuyasha exclaimed, "Putting that aside though I need your help," He requested. I stilled a moment and was about to press the 'I-can-hear-Sesshomaru" matter a little more, but stopped when I saw the urgency in Inuyasha's eyes.

"W-what do you need?" I asked, astonished. Inuyasha let a small smirk.

"Tessaiga," he responded immediately.

"But that's not here! I don't have it!" I shot back more perturbed than anything else.

"Yes it is," Inuyasha argued, "I have no idea where the bastard put it, but I gave it to Sesshomaru when I died!"

"But Sesshomaru can't touch the sword-" I tried.

"Yes he can." Inuyasha interrupted. I pulled back a bit in pure shock.

"S-Since when!?" I almost yelled in confusion.

"Ever since he married you, Rin."

I was taken aback by the sincerity of Inuyasha's eyes when a sudden thought occurred to me. The long, wrapped object Sesshomaru had brought home with him when Inuyasha died. I let out a large gasp as I realized what exactly that wrapped object was.

"Follow me," I demanded, "I know where to find Tessaiga."


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanted to add in a little info that isn't included in this story but is in this FanFiction's universe. In the story Rin is 19 years old meaning it has been 8 years since the end of the anime. Although she appears younger Inume is 3 years old (ages slower than normal babies) meaning that it was five years later that Kagome got pregnant with Inume. In my opinion 3 years with a kid and 5 years with a wife made Inuyasha mature a little bit. So, although he's still hot-headed, Inuyasha is a little bit more mature in this story. You'll see ;p. Also, he's a lot more humble.**

**So, anyways, this is a REALLY long chapter. Now that I have the rest of the story planned out and not just sitting there I can finally get **_**started**_** on my story. Sorry if the transition from little to big chapter is weird, but I promise the next one will be just about as big.**

* * *

Inuyasha

For the first time after I had come into possession of it Tessaiga's hilt felt odd in my hands. Then again, _technically_ they weren't _my_ hands, they belonged to the annoying bastard that is my older brother. Unfortunately, I was stuck in this dumbass's body and as it stood there wasn't a way to get outta that one. I flipped Tessaiga over in my hand one more time in an attempt to adapt to the way it felt; no success. It'd be easier if that damn Sesshomaru didn't have the girliest fucking hands in the universe.

"_**Perhaps instead of wasting what little amount of knowledge you have inside of your brain to **_**attempt **_**to slander this Sesshomaru you should be paying attention to what the spirit woman is saying, fool."**_ Sesshomaru's deadpan voice echoed within my head. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be talking, jackass. I can feel literally _nothing _up in your head." I mumbled back to him under my breath. When Sesshomaru said nothing in return I smirked in victory, though when the spirit doctor spoke up I jumped a bit.

"May I ask you to repeat that, _Inuyasha-san_?" She said in her weird, (and frankly scary) cloud, soft voice. For a second her small, happy, grey eyes seemed to turn red and a chill ran down my spine; one I couldn't suppress.

"_**Weak.**_**"** Sesshomaru drawled.

"Will you just _shut up_?" I snapped back at him.

"I fail to see just what I have said that had offended you, Master Inuyasha." She said again with the marshmallow voice.

"Yeah Inuyasha, why are you being so rude?" Rin asked from across the dinning hall as she rubbed her still invisible baby bump with one hand and held a sleeping Inume in the other. My face got warm as I realized that the spirit woman had taken what I had said as directed towards her. I scratched the back of my head nervously as I bowed a little in apology.

"_**Fool.**_**" **Sesshomaru piped in.

"Oh . . . uh, sorry, I was talking to Sesshomaru." I said quickly, trying very hard to _not_ respond to Sesshomaru's words. The extremely murderous aura about her seemed to dissipate slightly as I apologized, but it bothered me that it still remained. I reminded myself to avoid this woman at all costs while she stayed at the castle.

"I will except your apology, _Master Inuyasha_," she said creepily, "on the occasion that you cease getting lost in your mind and pay attention to my words. They may get you out of this predicament with milord."

"_**Yes, please do, seeing as how when **_**you **_**don't pay attention I cannot either.**_**" **Sesshomaru added. I ignored him and bowed my head towards the spirit doctor to let her know I was listening. She let a small smile creep onto her face as she bowed to me.

"Anyways, as I was saying-"

"Milady, all members of the council party have left the castle," I turned from the now (once again ^ ^') angered spirit doctor to the guard from earlier. He kneeled in the middle of the doorway to Rin, long black hair shadowing his face. Rin seemed slightly surprised by the man's words but after a moment she smiled gently at him and nodded.

"Yes, thank you for reporting," she acknowledged , "may I ask for your name? I do not believe I have ever learned it, and I would very much like to thank you for what you said back at the council meeting." The guard seemed slightly taken aback as he raised his head to look at Rin full on, his thick brows scrunched together as he processed what she had said. For some reason I felt the need to acknowledge this man, to acknowledge his existence and power. It was just something about his aura that was noteworthy,

"_**The captain of my guard, Tensoumaru. I have held off Rin and his meeting in order to keep a barrier between her and the **_**official**_** dog demons. It seems I've failed, although I can entrust Rin's safety to Tensoumaru; he is remarkably strong and can defend her from officials. Though, when I have the power of my body restored to me, I will make sure to execute every one of those officials."**_ Sesshomaru spoke darkly. I frowned while staring at the slightly shaken form of the guard captain.

"But why would you do that? Keep a barrier between Rin and the officials I mean?" I whispered, low enough that no one else heard. Inside my mind Sesshomaru released a tired sigh.

"_**Simply to protect her," **_he replied wearily, _**"dog demons of rank tend to be extremely disinclined to acknowledge humans."**_

"Like you?" I deadpanned.

"_**I. . . hated humans at a time, yes. I still dislike them, but the dog demon officials are people of old ways. They have always believed in slaughtering humans by the thousands. I had never bothered to do anything about this until I had wed Rin. That's when I stopped them. I indivertibly caused them to hate her."**_

I was taken slightly aback by the words of Sesshomaru and I found myself clenching my knees as I sat.

"Was . . . Was father like that too?" I asked quietly. For a moment Sesshomaru stayed quiet, seeming to not acknowledge the question at all. "Sessho-"

"_**Yes. Before he met your human mother he was like that." **_Sesshomaru responded coldly. Something in his voice told me to drop the subject, so I did.

"I see." Was all I said. I finally turned back to the conversation that Rin was having with Tensoumaru and was surprised to find that he was already sitting down before Rin and the two were chatting it up like there was no tomorrow. In the corner the spirit doctor seemed forgotten as she released a killing aura, all the while smiling. I shuddered.

Tensoumaru

I wasn't completely bothered by the fact that the Lady Rin had forgotten that we had, in fact, met before. Though I wouldn't say it was a very memorable event so it was to be expected. It was the first night that the Lady had come to the estate. If I recall correctly she was eight in human years. It had been the middle of the night and the Lady, being a child, of course, had to use the restroom. I recall that that night I was on my shift and I had been wandering throughout the hallways on the usual route. Suddenly, I had heard a set of small pattering feet rushing down the hallways. I was immediately alert when I smelled the scent of human and I drew my blade. Most of the castle had been informed of the arrival of Lady Rin but I was sleeping in preparation of the night shift when she had arrived so I wasn't expecting a human to be in the castle. When I turned around the next corner and found the young Lady Rin standing there shaking and clutching her . . . um . . . _lady parts_, I was shocked. I stood there frozen with my blade in hand all the while staring at the equally shocked Lady. It was quiet for a moment as the two of us regarded each other. When, suddenly, the Lady Rin perked up and smiled at me I froze. I looked at her deep chocolate brown eyes as they were highlighted by the wall torches as she hopped up and down in an attempt to stop herself from urinating right then and there. Still smiling she looked me in the eye and said, "Excuse me, pretty man, do you know where the restroom is?" Of course I was completely taken aback by her request as I stood up strait and sheathed my sword. That's when I smelled milord Sesshomaru's scent on her. I had no idea why milord had taken in a human but I didn't question it. His father was the exact same.

So I turned on my heel and told her to follow me. She grinned and followed behind me all the while bouncing on her toes. When we reached the outhouse and she entered I began contemplating the reason as to why our lord had brought in a small human. I had thought of fetish which was completely out of the question then I had considered that she was an important lord's daughter that milord had taken prisoner. By the time the young Lady had come out of the outhouse I had come up with more than enough ideas to slander milord. Still curious, I offered milady my services as an escort back to her room. She seemed slightly bewildered for a moment then she smiled brightly and nodded. So I walked the Lady back to her bedroom all the while she asked me questions.

"How tall are you?"

"6'4'."

"What color are your eyes?"

"Blue-silver."

"Do you have a wife?"

"No."

"Why are you so pretty?"

"I do not understand that question."

"Are you prettier than milord?"

"No."

"Is milord pretty?"

". . . Milord is beautiful."

"Wow! You think so too?" She exclaimed, brining us out of our questionnaire. I turned to her, slightly bewildered as she smiled brightly at me. We stayed like that for a moment and it grew uncomfortable. Needing to break the awkward silence I cleared my throat and kneeled down to her level.

"This is milady's chamber, is it not?" I questioned, pointing to the door behind her. She stared at me wide eyed as I crouched before her, still about a head taller than her. She nodded slowly and turned to enter. She paused with the door half open and her body half through. Suddenly she spun around and rushed over to me. I didn't have enough time to react as she placed her small lips on my cheek, spun around, and ran back into her room, the door shutting quietly behind her.

"Thank you for escorting me!" she whispered loudly through the screen. I was shocked for a moment before I stood and bowed towards the screen in respect.

"The pleasure was all mine, Milady." I said back as I turned and retreated back to my post.

I remember that night like it was yesterday, which, for demon's, it technically was. I also recall being very excited to hear of the betrothal between Milord and herself. I attended the wedding, though in the background, and remember clapping harder than most at the end. That was the last time I had seen my lady up so close. Then when the problem of milord's comatose came up I caught a glimpse of her in the garden crying. Duty kept me from going to her.

When the council meeting arose and I was placed as guard to her I was both slightly excited and angered. For the council members to call a meeting during such a hard time in the main family was outrageous. Than when they slandered against the Lady I had lost all form of restraint and I found myself coming to her defense. When milord entered with the spirit of the half-demon in control of his body I was shocked. When Lady Rin remembered where the Tessaiga was and left with him I went and fetched the spirit doctor under Lady Rin's orders, as she had told me to do so before she left with milord.

Afterwards I overlooked the departure of the council as duty called, then reported to milady.

She was in what appeared to be a slightly humorous battle between the spirit doctor and milord, or just at the end of it.

"Milady, all members of the council party have left the castle," I reported. She turned away from the two other people sitting in the dinning hall to regard me. She smiled and a jolt of admiration shot through my heart. I was sure it was going to explode.

"Yes, thank you for reporting," she acknowledged, "may I ask for your name? I do not believe I have ever learned it, and I would very much like to thank you for what you said back at the council meeting." I was taken aback by her words for a moment before I gathered myself and bowed my head lower.

"My name is Tensoumaru, milady. I am the captain of the guard." I replied. She looked shocked as it seemed she realized something but then smiled largely.

"I see," she said gently, "I was never able to get your name all those years ago. I am glad I am able to now. Will you come sit with me?" While hearing her words my head shot up and I regarded her with pure shock. She _had_ remembered me! Bowing once more I got up and made my way over to milady and sat before her. In the corner I noticed the spirit doctor radiating what could only be a killing intent. Probably from being ignored.

"I apologize for looking shocked earlier," she said softly as she stroked the hair of the slumbering child in her arms, "it wasn't because I didn't remember you, it was because I was unaware that you were the captain of the guard. I should have met you again long ago."

I was stunned slightly at the kindness and familiarity that milady used when speaking to me. I was unable to come up with any prolonged way to respond so I simply said,

"Yes. That would have been preferred." I nearly jumped when she began to giggle wildly.

"'Preferred'? You sound just like my husband!" she laughed. At the mention of milord I turned to the mute form of him on the other side of the room. He was staring at me and milady as if he was trying to decide something. When milady's laughter finally came to an end I turned away from milord back to her. Her eyes had descended back unto the baby in her arms as she began to rock it.

"Have you found a way to regain milord's soul yet, milady?" I questioned. Her head shot up towards me in horror, effectively making me regret what I had said. When instead of anger or distress she looked regretful I became bemused. She slowly turned from me to the spirit doctor in the corner.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yuzuna-san," milady relented, "I had completely forgotten about our discussion." The spirit woman seemed to relax when the attention was returned to her, from both milady and milord who had turned as well from the other side of the room.

"No, it is quite alright, milady," she said softly though upset radiated from her, "it is common in pregnant woman to forget things." Milady Rin looked slightly displeased to hear this but apologized anyways.

"Still, I'm very sorry. I believe that you had been talking how to get Sesshomaru's soul out, yes?"

Rin

I felt terrible for ignoring Yuzuna but I completely blanked on the fact that she was still there after I became interested in the guard captain's name. I had recalled his aid when I was eight, but I simply didn't know what to call him by.

"Yes, this is very important I believe it would be wise if you listened closely, Master Inuyasha." She directed towards said person who had been drifting off again, probably talking to Sesshomaru.

When I had first heard Inuyasha say that he could hear Sesshomaru I recall being completely overjoyed, relieved, and wanting desperately to speak to him. I almost had but I refrained when I noticed the disheveled appearance of Inuyasha after I gave him back his Tessaiga. His hair was slightly messed up, his eyes were red, and even his voice was slightly hoarse. He had been crying. If it were any other situation I would've laughed at the appearance of my husband. Instead I found my lips utterly sealed.

I had decided then and there that I would refrain trying to talk to Sesshomaru too much through Inuyasha. If nothing else it probably made him feel worse about the situation with his wife, and I didn't want to make it worse. So, after the hilt of the Tessaiga left my hands and entered Inuyasha's I simply told him to tell Sesshomaru that I loved him and that I would bring him back. Inuyasha said that Sesshomaru understood and since then I hadn't prodded the matter too much.

Instead, to keep myself from taking back my promise to myself and bugging Inuyasha, I preoccupied myself with Inume. I had taken her from the nurse maid and she quickly fell asleep in my arms. Yuzuna had come in moments later and sat in the corner of the room. She was going to explain the procedure of getting Sesshomaru back, but just then Tensoumaru entered.

I retreated from my thoughts when I heard Yuzuna clear her throat, signaling the beginning of her explanation. In a show of respect, Tensoumaru stood up, prepared to leave. I was about to stop him myself but was beaten –unexpectedly- by the spirit doctor herself.

"Wait, captain of the guard," she called out, "if this plan is to go accordingly than we will need your assistance as well, as I surmise the soul of milord is indeed a complex one." Tensoumaru looked confused as he straightened up and turned to the woman full on.

"I do not see how this will affect me," Tensoumaru spoke wearily. From across the room Inuyasha, whom had been unusually quiet the entire time, perked up.

"Sesshomaru also wants to know what you mean by his soul being a "complex one"," he questioned. Weirdly enough the woman replied with a small laugh.

"It is truly ironic that just before I came to assist in this matter I had just completed a treatment similar to this one." She said quietly, almost inaudibly to herself.

"How so?" I asked, bewildered. She looked up at me and for a moment hesitated. Just as soon as she did though she resolved herself and looked me in the eye.

"The appearance of an aged woman that I have obtained now is not truly my form as I am only a thousand years old in human years." She began, "I have temporarily reverted to this older form due to over-usage of my spiritual power and to the fact that while I was bringing my patient's spirit back into his body my body aged while being separated from my spirit."

"I do not understand," Tensoumaru spoke from beside me. She smiled loosely as she stood and walked over to the dinning room table. She kneeled down in front of it as she brought forth a piece of parchment, a brush, and ink from her robes. Uncapping a jug full of water that rested on her side, she wetting the ink and stirred it with her brush. It soon turned onyx with the wet liquid and she picked it up and brought it over the parchment. With inhuman speed she flicked her brush and the previously blank parchment then had the picture of a person with a circle in their chest drawn neatly onto it. She pointed to the person.

"It requires a large amount of spiritual energy to perform what it will take to bring forth Sesshomaru's spirit and there's no telling how long we're going to be in his Soul Chamber so you'll have to be prepared to-"

"Wait a second," Inuyasha interrupted, "what do you mean by "_we're_"?"

"I would also like to know what this soul chamber is." Tensoumaru added in. The spirit doctor let a large sigh escape her lips as she ran a hand over her eyes.

"To put it simply, in a way you would understand, Sesshomaru has a limited time before his spirit is forcefully removed from his body-"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked hurriedly. I had just lost my husband for longer than I needed, I sure as hell wasn't letting him go again.

"What I mean by that is that Sesshomaru has been forced to enter a place called the "Soul Chamber", seeing as how a spirit has already taken up his body. Basically, the "Soul Chamber" is a place that a spirit must enter when the body has died. The spirit goes here to be stripped of its memories, consciousness, and unconsciousness in order for it to be judged in its purest form. Depending on wither or not the soul has been dirtied it can either be sent to heaven or hell. Sesshomaru isn't dead, but with another spirit in his body his spirit has no where else to go." She explained as she pointed to the circle drawn in the center of the man.

"So basically he has a limited time before he's judged?" I cut in. Yuzuna turned to me grimly and nodded.

"In order to cleanse itself of its earthly self, the spirit must pass through five gates in the Soul Chamber. First, the gate of memories. This is where the spirit looses its memories from its left life. Next, is the gate of fear, where the spirit looses its fears from its left life. Then there is the gate of feelings, where feelings are lost from the left life. After that is the gate of consciousness, then the gate of unconsciousness. Finally, at the end of the gate of unconsciousness the spirit is sent to be judged by god; either heaven or hell. Judging by the feeling I had when I retrieved Master Inuyasha, Milord should be somewhere around the gate of consciousness."

"How long does that give him before he is judged? Does he even have a time limit" I asked urgently. The doctor sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"In all honestly I have no idea. I've done something like this only twice before, but for some reason milord is passing through the gates while still maintaining his spirit's mind. Usually the spirit has about seven weeks to get through the Soul Chamber, one week for the first, second, and third gate, and two weeks for the last two gates. It all depends on how many weeks milord has been trapped in there." She looked to me expectantly. I gulped down a thick lump in my throat as I counted the weeks in my head.

"He's been in that state for about five weeks," I admitted weakly. The doctor bit her lip and placed a hand to her chin.

"That means that milord has about 14 days before he is unable to come back." She said worriedly.

"How long does it normally take you to retrieve a spirit from the Soul Chamber? You said you had done it two other times, correct?" Tensoumaru asked. She seemed to be calculating something when she didn't respond for a moment but then turned to him suddenly, obviously distressed.

"The last time I did this I was gone for a month." She admitted weakly. I felt myself grow weak with the thought of Sesshomaru permanently taken away from me. Tears came to my eyes as the sudden realization that I might never see him again hit me. I was about to ask more questions when I was cut off.

"Earlier you said "_we're_", you intend to use our help?" All of us turned to Inuyasha as he asked his question. At first the doctor was silent, but eventually she nodded her head and spoke,

"I intended to ask the three of you to accompany me through the Soul Chamber. If you did this than there's a chance that we may still be able to retrieve milord's spirit in just enough time to bring him back."

"I will go-"

"But that still doesn't solve the problem of where his spirit will go when I pull it out, Inuyasha is _still_ in his body." Yuzuna cut me off. Suddenly Inuyasha perked up from his spot in the group of four.

"What if you transfer my spirit to a separate, temporary, body so I can enter with the rest of you than go back to that body when we're done?" he asked. The spirit doctor seemed to consider this for a moment and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "but after we are done you will need a permanent body to house in. You can't stay in a temporary body." Inuyasha was quiet for a moment as he thought of any possible openings or loopholes to his plan. Suddenly his eyes went wide and it seemed as if he was far away from the dinning we were currently housing.

"You mean Urasue?" he asked the air. All of us remained quiet as Inuyasha undoubtedly talked with Sesshomaru. I had no idea who this "Urasue" person was, but from the sound of Inuyasha's tone it sounded as if she could solve our problem.

"No," Inuyasha said suddenly, "but her daughter, Enju, is still alive. If we can convince her to make me a clay body we'll be able to get you out and give me a body as well." Hearing this I smiled. I didn't know what they were saying to each other but the outcome looked hopeful.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, "I'll make sure to." Suddenly, as if the he had been thrown back into the dinning hall, Inuyasha looked alive again. He turned to the spirit doctor and smirked. "If we can get one of Sesshomaru's people to go to my village and get my friend Myoga than we can find a person that can make me a body."

"How?" Yuzuna questioned.

"A person named 'Enju' knows how to make bodies that can hold dead human souls, all we have to do after we find her is figure out a temporary body that I can be transferred to before we go into Sesshomaru's Soul Chamber." Inuyasha explained.

"Yes," Tensoumaru cut in suddenly, "but if my knowledge on spirit housing is correct than you are going to need a temporary housing that is attuned to your spirit." Yuzuna nodded.

"This is true," she said sternly, "and to my knowledge there is no such body near by, is there?" Inuyasha seemed completely deflated by her words as he lowered his head to ponder further. I sat quietly with Inume in my arms as the three of them thought of any temporary housing for Inuyasha. While this happened I began to ponder back to something Sesshomaru had said to me when he first attempted to teach me how to use a sword. It was something about the spirit and, currently, it seemed as if it was direly important. I though hard on what he said and when it suddenly came to me, I gasped.

"_A sword is an extension of your spirit, Rin. Treat it as if it was another limb such as your arm or leg."_ I heard Sesshomaru's deep voice ring.

"What is it, milady?" Tensoumaru asked when he heard me gasp, "Did you think of anything?"

"Yes!" I said happily as I realized that the likelihood of saving my husband became greater and greater. "We can use Tessaiga!"

The three of them seemed to consider this deeply and when they found no faults in this proposition they smiled.

"Rin," Inuyasha said cheekily, "your husband says you're a genius." I blushed at the praising words delivered from Sesshomaru's mouth and smiled larger as I knew I was going to be seeing him soon. "You totally are y'know?" Inuyasha added happily as he clutched his Tessaiga closer to him. For the first time in the stressing discussion, Yuzuna laughed.

"This is good," she said happily to me, "like this we'll have your husband back in his own body in no time!" I grinned back at her and giggled,

"I certainly hope so . . ." I said quietly, "I certainly hope so."


End file.
